


In The World Where I Found Us

by chodin9senpai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Parallel World, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chodin9senpai/pseuds/chodin9senpai
Summary: Chanyeol wake up in a parallel world where he is Kyungsoo's boyfriend.





	In The World Where I Found Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I wrote in ao3, also my first writing after so long. I hope you guys like it, for my chansooship fellas! <3

Chanyeol felt the shakes on his body, he opened one eye, closed it again. Half aware of the familiar voice calling his name, he yawned wide before finally open his eyes slowly.

"Ah.. this hyung really.."

"Umm.. Jongin-ah, what time is it?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"It’s 10 PM hyung, it's been an hour since hyung fell asleep here. Now get up quickly, Taewoo hyung awaits us in the practice room to discuss dance for our new song " answered Jongin while pulling Chanyeol in order to get him up from the curled position.

_Ah... right_ , he fell asleep in the studio sofa after hours of recording, exhausted.

"All right, all right. I wake up. you go first to the practice room, I'll catch up after washing my face" said chanyeol who is now sitting on the sofa.

"Ok, come quickly. We’ll be waiting. Don't get back to sleep!"

"I won’t, now go!" Chanyeol patted jongin's butt to make him get out of the studio room. Jongin is finally out of the room.  
Chanyeol rubbed his face to collect consciousness, sighed before finally standing toward the bathroom.

♥♥♥♥♥

EXO members, except for Kyungsoo, and Lay who is in China, sit in a semicircle facing their dance teacher, discussing what moves are suitable for their new song, sharing their opinions.

"Well, so Jongin and Sehun have agreed to make the dance for the break dance. Maybe the next two days we can see they practice it here. Can you guys do it?" Asked Taewoo Ssaem to Jongin and Sehun.

"Yes, we will do our best" both answered almost simultaneously.

All eyes fixed on the door of the practice room that suddenly open, Kyungsoo peek inside before finally entering with a small run,  
"Cwisunghabnida (I'm sorry)" he said, maybe feel bad for being late. He's wearing all black as usual, Chanyeol smiles a little at him, he's never changed, and Chanyeol misses him.

"Aigoo~ our actor finally came" teased Baekhyun. Kyungsoo patted Baekhyun’s back out of annoyance, but a smile on his face, Baekhyun overacting for the light patted. Kyungsoo sat down between Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

"Well, welcome" said Taewoo Ssaem, smiling. before finally continuing their discussion.

Everything is normal, as always, they share ideas, mock each other and laugh if there is a silly idea, but still being serious together make a good performance for their comeback.

Everything is normal, except for the fact that Kyungsoo sits closer to Chanyeol, Chanyeol noticed it because he had been watching him for a while. He looks tired, his dark-eyes are thick but he still shares and laughs with the others.

Kyungsoo shifted again, sitting even closer to Chanyeol until their knees touched, Kyungsoo finally leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. _Poor Kyungsoo, must be exhauted after filming and still have to meet for EXO_ , Chanyeol think. The fact that Kyungsoo chooses to lean on his shoulder rather than baekhyun makes his heart feel warm, he smiles as he strokes Kyungsoo's hair, this friend must’ve missed him too, Chanyeol rests his cheek on Kyungsoo's head.

♥♥♥♥♥

Everything is normal, still as usual, they are recording for comeback album that will be done in two months, practice hard for the dance, and Kyungsoo still doing two of his work, being an actor and EXO member.

Everything is normal, besides that when they had lunch, when Kyungsoo is not filming and be able to eat with the other members, Kyungsoo asks Sehun to shift from his seat so he can sit next to Chanyeol, he also adds Chanyeol’s favorite sausageon his plate and takes the broccoli that chanyeol doesn’t like and eat it quietly.

"Woah~ sense!" Chanyeol exclaims with a big smile, the other members just shook his head at him. The fact that Kyungsoo's attention to him makes him more happy than the addition of sausage and the loss of the broccoli.  
He ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair, Kyungsoo just replied with a smile and continued eating.

♥♥♥♥♥

Another normal day in which all EXO members gather in dorm, a very rare day where they are all have no schedules. They just rest in the dorm, Baekhyun and Sehun play games, Jongin sleep soundly on the couch, Minseok clean-up, Chen and Suho do random things, and Chanyeol just sitting in his room while checking his SNS, leaning back on his mattress’ head board, before Kyungsoo go into his room slowly. Chanyeol looked off his phone and greets Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ‘ssup?" He said, shifting slightly giving room for Kyungsoo in his bed. Kyungsoo lying next to him, unexpected things what followed was Kyungsoo taking one of his hands and playing his fingers with both his hands. Chanyeol was stunned. Unconsciously he held his breath for a few seconds before he realized it and let out his breath with a long sighs. He puts his phone on the nightstand and holds Kyungsoo's hand with his free hand.

"Hey ~ what's wrong?" He asked softly. _Is something bother Kyungsoo?_

Kyungsoo looked at him for a moment before finally shook his head, smiling.  
"Nothing, just tired.." he replied, then continued with a little hesitation "..can I sleep while cuddling you?".

Chanyeol stunned, for the second time, this time longer, he blinked his eyes staring at Kyungsoo, long enough until Kyungsoo slowly loosen his grip on Chanyeol hands, pressed his lips together, looked disappointed. But Chanyeol immediately noticed and tightened his grip on Kyungsoo's hand.

"Sure!" he replied with a big smile before finally lying right next to kyungsoo, pulling him into his arms.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath before finally buried his face in Chanyeol's chest, pulling him closer even though it was almost impossible.

Chanyeol suddenly kissed the head of kyungsoo, who knows what pushed him to do tha, he just felt it was the right thing to do, at the time. Although he can not see it, he can feel a Kyungsoo smile on his chest, he smiles too.

♥♥♥♥♥

Everything was still normal, until that night, they completed their first pre-recording for a comeback on one of the tv stations. All members look tired but also very excited, it has been some time since their last comeback.

All of them shouting "you've worked hard" for each other, Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo laughing beside him because of Baekhyun’s stupid joke, Chanyeol smiles then wipes the sweat flowing in his temple. Kyungsoo's attention turns to him, he smiles with his beautiful heart-shaped lips, and seconds after he pulls Chanyeol out of the crowd, toward the end of the dark backstage corridor.

When it reached a place where no one was around them, Kyungsoo stopped, he faced Chanyeol, staring at him hopefully that Chanyeol can not fully understand. Until he finally pushed Chanyeol up slowly to sit on a table just behind him, Kyungsoo took a step closer, standing between Chanyeol slightly opened thighs. He smiled mischievously then rounded up his arms around Chanyeol's neck and brushed their lips. Kyungsoo moved his lips slowly, chewing Chanyeol's lower lip gently. Chanyeol is freezed in place, his brain still processing what is going on. He doesn’t kiss Kyungsoo back. Kyungsoo finally realizes and releasing their links.  
He looked at the Chanyeol with his wrinkled brows, between confused and worried.

"What happened?" Chanyeol asked blankly.

Kyungsoo finally frowned, "I should have be the one who asked, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh?" Chanyeol again responded with another question, he looked at Kyungsoo's eyes and lips alternately.

Kyungsoo sighs "What's wrong with you lately? Honestly since some time ago I already felt something is weird, you always kissed me when I came home from filming, but now you didn’t. You also never talked about our vacation plans again, you were so excited about it. Is this boyfriend of yours did something wrong Park Chanyeol-ssi?" He is annoyed.

"Boy-boyfriend?" Chanyeol asked hesitantly, he did hear it right, didn't he?

Kyungsoo is now upset, "You are kidding, aren’t You?" He asked with the disbelief look. Kyungsoo had stepped back, ready to get going but Chanyeol was faster, he dashed both hands at Kyungsoo's waist, pulling him closer.

"I-well I'm sorry. Maybe I'm a bit stressed out lately about our comeback and everything, I'm lost" Chanyeol said with a little hesitation, he could even hear the hesitation in his voice. Kyungsoo refuses to stare at Chanyeol, he turns his face sideways, still annoyed.  
Chanyeol removed one of his hands from Kyungsoo's waist, the other hand still holding him tightly. He stroked Kyungsoo's pale cheeks gently, trying to make him look at him again. Kyungsoo still refuses, he lowered his gaze. Until finally Chanyeol gathered his courage, with a little hesitation, he pressed his lips on Kyungsoo’s thick lips, kissed him gently. Kyungsoo jumps up cutely, a little startled by the sudden kiss, before he melts and closes his eyes slowly, kissing Chanyeol back.

They kissed for a long time, trying to dominate each other, full of tongues, although Chanyeol finally won the 'game', Kyungsoo let out a small groan that makes Chanyeol got chill. He doesn’t know that kissing Kyungsoo will be this amazing. Although, to be honest, he has imagined it several times before, but this time it's real, their kisses are real!

They finally let go of their links when the two were completely out of breath, they stared at each other. Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo's flushed cheeks and swollen lips from their intense kiss just now, absolutely gorgeous. He finally landed a kiss on his red cheeks because it was irresistibly adorable, and for that Kyungsoo smiled brightly again.

They return to the crowd with a bit of a mess, greeted with their appeals about "just get a room already" and some embarrassing comments about their circumstances, Kyungsoo just smiling shyly, while Chanyeol is still busy with his own thoughts.

♥♥♥♥♥

Chanyeol could not sleep that night, he stared blankly at the ceiling of his room. Full of thoughts about what happened between him and Kyungsoo.  
What happened?

_He and Kyungsoo are dating?_

_Since when?_

_Why did he never feel his feelings to Kyungsoo? Vice versa?_

_Did they just happen without proposed?_

_Why are all the members seems like knowing about this? Why he is the only one whos doesn’t know?_

And the questions-these kinds of questions kept spinning around Chanyeol's head. He finally gave up and closed his eyes. Although definitely still can not sleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

Chanyeol’s days are still running as usual, packed with EXO schedules. Although something has changed, the kisses with Kyungsoo.

If his previous life had been filled with endless activity, there was now something else that made him spend the day more excitedly, sneaking out of the crowd, catching the time to kiss Kyungsoo or even just a peck on his lips, like in the one of their fansign event, Kyungsoo accidentally dropped his water bottle, and for second after Chanyeol dropped his pen ‘accidentally’, he pecked Kyungsoo's lips quickly before finally sitting back with a pen in his hand as if nothing happened, from the corner of his eye he saw Kyungsoo sit back on his seat while covering his mouth with the back of his hand, holding back his laughter, Chanyeol smiled.

Although still filled with confusion about what happened between him and Kyungsoo, theres something that he still did not know, something he did not realized, but chanyeol happy with his current life, as Kyungsoo's boyfriend. And Chanyeol thinks 'I can live like this'.

♥♥♥♥♥

_Chanyeol felt the shakes on his body, he opened one eye, closed it again. Half aware of the familiar voice calling his name, he yawned wide before finally open his eyes slowly._

_"Ah.. this hyung really.."_

_"Umm.. Jongin-ah, what time is it?" He asked in a hoarse voice._

_"It’s 10 PM hyung, it's been an hour since hyung fell asleep here. Now get up quickly, Taewoo hyung awaits us in the practice room to discuss dance for our new song " answered Jongin while pulling Chanyeol in order to get him up from the curled position._

Chanyeol eyes widened, he sat in his seat abruptly. Completely aware, and confused.

"Hyung, be careful, get up slowly or you will get dizzy" said jongin.

"You said new song?" Chanyeol asked, ignoring Jongin's suggestion.

"Mmn, an hour ago we just finished recording, hyung get exhausted and fell asleep here. Have you forgotten? "Asked Jongin who was confused.

Chanyeol looked around him, the recording studio. _What happened?_

"Where's Kyungsoo?" He asked, a bit frustration.

"Kyungsoo hyung?" Jongin frowned. "Isn’t hyung is filming for his drama?" Jongin really doesn’t understand now.  
"Come on, get up now quickly and get ready to the practice room, Ssaem is waiting" continued Jongin finally before he passed him to the practice room.

Chanyeol just sat there in silence, he was still trying to understand what is happening. Before finally standing and heading for the bathroom with confusion.

Like _Deja Vu_.

♥♥♥♥♥

It really is like _Deja Vu_. What happened in Chanyeol's 'dream' or whatever it names was, really just happened in his ‘real life’. Starting from Kyungsoo who arrived late to the practice room, sat himself between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and finally leaning his head on Chanyeol's shoulders, paying more attention to Chanyeol when they had lunch together, stepped into Chanyeol's room sneakily, looks exhauted and asked him to embrace him until he fall sleep. It's all happening.

Until finally when they finish their first pre-recording for a comeback on one of the tv stations. All members look tired but also very excited, it has been some time since their last comeback.

All of them shouting "you've worked hard" for each other, Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo laughing beside him because of Baekhyun’s stupid joke, Chanyeol stares at him intently, his chest tightened with doubts and expectations, before then wiping the sweat running down his temple. Kyungsoo's attention turns to him, he smiles with his beautiful heart-shaped lips, absolutely gorgeous. He whispers the word 'thank you' with his lips before finally turning his attention back to the other members, especially Baekhyun and his jokes. Make Chanyeol disappointed with something he should not even have expected.

On the way home, at dawn, all the members were fast asleep in their Van from exhaustion, except for Chanyeol who stared blankly out of the window, watching the empty and deserted Seoul streets. Before he finally felt his hand grasped by someone beside him, Kyungsoo. He linked his fingers between Chanyeol's.

"Sleep" he said without opening his eyes.

"Mmn" Chanyeol just murmured and then closed his eyes, although he certainly would not sleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

It's been two months since EXO's comeback, along with Chanyeol's 'dream' about him and Kyungsoo. The dream that feels so real.  
Chanyeol is trying to live his life as usual. Practice, recording, fansign, and some other activities with EXO. He is happy, but at the same time feels empty.

It was hard to forget the happy moments when Kyungsoo was right in front of him, staring at him, smiling and laughing. The fact that Kyungsoo is not his as in the 'dream' makes Chanyeol sad, disappointed, without knowing who is to blame.

Nothing has changed from Kyungsoo, still the quiet Kyungsoo, the all-black lover, and has a warm heart. He is still so really care for the members, especially -perhaps, for Chanyeol.

Like the nights before, tonight Kyungsoo also sneaked into Chanyeol's room, to share stories or just lying beside him, to take down the fatigue.

"Chanyeol-ah .."

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in parallel world? Where you become yourself but in another world or perhaps even with other circumstances?"

Chanyeol was stunned to hear him, gazing at Kyungsoo. "I don’t know" he replied.

"Hmmn" kyungsoo just replied with a murmur while nodding slowly.

"..do you believe?" Chanyeol asked back.

"Mmn, I believe" kyungsoo replied, this time he looked at chanyeol earnestly.

Chanyeol opened his mouth, then closed it again. because he himself wasn’t sure what he wanted to say.

Chanyeol lay facing Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo-yah.."

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo stares at the ceiling of Chanyeol's room,

"Kyungsoo-yah..."

"Mmn why~?"

"Look at me" asked Chanyeol,

Kyungsoo was finally looking at him, with his teary eyes, who knows what it is on his mind right now, Chanyeol tries to guess it, unreadable.

Finally he stretched out one of his hands, rubbed Kyungsoo's soft cheek gently, whether courage from where he got, he leaned his face closer to the Kyungsoo's, so close that their noses touched, before finally brushing his lips gently on his, just a gentle touch without meaningful movement.

After some time finally chanyeol released their links, without giving any meaningful distance, "I love you" Chanyeol whispered on Kyungsoo's lips.  
Kyungsoo’s tears finally dripped in his temples, but with a smile on his lips.

"What made you hold it in for so long?" Kyungsoo asked, rubbing Chanyeol's cheek, yes, it had been a few years since they got to know each other, they had been loving each other to the point where they had not known since when did the feeling change into more than that, become the romantic love. Without him knowing, Chanyeol's tears are following to drip, he just shook his head with a smile.

"I have not realized since when I love you, like this. Or maybe I just refused to realize it, maybe all the time I tried to hold it in because I feel like I have no chance, and I don’t want to ruin what we've had so far.." Chanyeol said, he continued "..until I finally see, us, I see the world where we are together, love each other.. whether it's a dream or not, I'm just, I was very happy then. And the fact that you're not mine here, is really makes me hurt. I feel like exploding, until now, finally I had the courage to said it out loud" he smiled.

Kyungsoo looked at him with tears in his eyes, smiled back at Chanyeol before finally pulling him into a soft kiss. True, this is what they need, this is what they really want. This is their happiness.

Kyungsoo released their links, without giving any meaningful distance, he whispers on Chanyeol's lips "I love you too".

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) To readers who is confused about why Kyungsoo suddenly asked about the parallel world to Chanyeol, the answer is because he experienced the **same** thing as chanyeol :)  
>  2) I wanted to made a meaningful ending but it just turns out to be like that orz  
> 3) To make friends, please follow twt @oosgnuykhod, wattpad @chodin9senpai  
> 4) Thank you for reading! :3 and Comments are love <3


End file.
